Unknown
by Botsey
Summary: Spock and Nyota are parents, settled, among friends in San Francisco when he experiences strange physical symptoms that leave him uncertain...
1. Chapter 1

Unknown

Chapter One

Uncertain

Spock exited the Science Building at the Academy and turned in the direction of the medical facilities building. Spock had contacted his cousin Sirin and the family friend Lo'vaak. They were Vulcan healers and he had need of their services. He had noticed a shift in his bodily functions that were of deep concern for him. As a matter of fact they were troubling-and Vulcans don't get troubled. For them, if it is _Kadith_ (What is, is) it becomes necessary to analyze, break the matter down to its simplest elements and deal with it. What Spock found most unsettling was, not knowing.

He was very concerned about the possibility of the approach of Pon Farr. He and his mother had always assumed that his hybrid condition would prevent his experiencing this hormonal imbalance that was part of the Vulcan experience. In retrospect, he had to admit that his mother would have gone through quite a few Pon Farrs with his father. In view of his present experiences, their initial conclusion had been wrong. A blood test would confirm or contradict his suspicions. He was not sure if additional tests would be necessary but he was willing to endure whatever poking and prodding necessary to give him the answer. Upon confirmation of his suspicions there would be the need to speak to Nyota. Of course today's conversation with The Healers might put an entirely different focus on her fulfilling her role as his bondmate, his aduna.

Before he and Nyota had embarked on any intimacy he had explained the Vulcans unique physicality, their peculiar needs and that hormonal madness called Pon Farr. She had listened, absorbed and questioned. The decision she made was based on her love and concern for him…"We are in this until I die, it is a reality that we will have to deal with. How could I say no to you?"

When they embarked on their physical joining he was amazed at her. Her petite body would not allow him to not be sated. Later she nick-named their first time as _Spockh aduna's kaha'wan'. _(Spock's wife's trial of endurance). Although her acceptance and their initial bonding brought him the most fulfillment he had known up until that point in time, he had to admit the natural conception of his son and his _aduna's _pregnancy and their subsequent birth, had completed him in every respect.

Spock was now by Terran estimation, thirty-six earth years. Behind him were missions on the Enterprise, and years as an instructor at Star Fleet Academy. In all those years his appearance or carriage had not changed. At the Academy he had been offered positions that would remove him from the classroom, but besides his family his passion was teaching. Of course, to observers, passion and Vulcan did not belong in the same sentence, but his wife Nyota, knew differently.

As a Vulcan it would have been wrong to say he was proud or happy with his life. But the Standard words contentment and fulfillment were adequate descriptions of his current mental state. Though for a certain, neither one of those words conveyed the true depth of Spock and Nyota's devotion to one another and to their sons. None of this was displayed on his visage but his wife knew how to read the messages conveyed by his eyes, for they spoke volumes to her.

Spock always marveled at Nyota's ability to quickly adjust to fit circumstances. She continuously adjusted, firstly to accommodate him, then to the absorption of The Vulcan Way, his family, his meditative needs, the twins, et al. She always appeared to be one step ahead of whatever was going to surface. Their bond was aglow and had weathered many storms. His bout with depression that followed the _Va Pak _(Immeasurable Loss) was when her value to him and his need of her solidified. She was indeed half of his heart and soul, his _Ki'hat'n'allawa._

He entered the medical building and made his way to Lo'vaak's office.

He and Sirin greeted him at the door. Lo'vaak then placed the 'office closed' sign in the door window and they proceeded to a rear examination room.

"Cousin," Sirin said, "We will administer all the tests at our disposal to establish your present state. Of course, we both have 'safe rooms' in our homes that could provide the necessary isolation. Is this what you have planned if your time is upon you?"

Lo'vaak volunteered, "Christine and I could take the boys."

Spock shook his head,

"No, I will go to New Vulcan and Nyota and I will first see T'Pau and then go to the caves. I am certain that Sarek and T'Nei will take the boys. .."

Returning to the present he asked,

"Will the blood test provide an irrefutable diagnosis?"

Both Healers answered, "It will."

Lovaak continued,

"The test will be the barometer to gauge elevated levels of _yamareen, _(hormone released during Pon Farr). A daily check will reveal when the readings reach a critical level."

Spock removed his instructor's jacket and rolled up the sleeve of his shirt. Sirin performed the puncture and Spock observed as the vial filled with the emerald green fluid. After being around Nyota all these years and attending whatever injuries she received, it almost seemed strange to observe the emerald green color of his life's blood. Even the twin's blood was red, although lighter than their mother's crimson. .

Lo'vaak took the sample from Sirin and then he went to the laboratory at the rear of his office.

"So cousin, if this first test indicates that the hormone is elevated, come every day to Lo'vaak's office after his normal hours so your blood can be drawn and tested. Everything will be held in the strictest confidence. Once you have told Nyota, tell her to speak to Rachel."

Spock was tense awaiting the results. He finally said,

"How did Rachel fare during your "Time"?

Sirin got up and stood before his cousin and friend,

"I understand you are worried about Nyota. Believe me Spock Terran females have amazing resiliency, **tenacity **and creativity. My first Pon Farr experience with Rachel proved this. She weathered the storm with a few bruises and of course sensitivity in her genital area. She did sedate and restrain me once and at the end I was the worse off. She did not sleep for four days. Apparently even in my madness I was focused on not injuring my Beloved. Nyota will do likewise, she will save you.

Lo'Vaak came back, grim faced,

"I would say two weeks before the observable evidences of 'The Fever' presents itself. Make your plans and advise the Board you must go to New Vulcan to address a serious health issue. I will supply you with a very cryptic medical note.

Lo'vaak questioned, "Will you speak to Nyota tonight?"

Spock nodded in the affirmative.

"Then we will bring our wives to your home tomorrow," was Lo'vaak's idea.

Sirin agreed.

Spock rolled down his sleeve and put his instructor's jacket back on. He was deep in thought. His concern was not in anyway brought on by his questioning Nyota's acceptance. No, it was his fear of possibly causing injury to what he loved most in the world, his Aduna, Nyota.

He sent to Nyota,

"Do not prepare last meal for the two of us. I will bring sustenance from Wong's. Just prepare something for T'Paal, Kov and Zon and later we will enjoy a meal together.'

When he arrived home he was greeted by Nyota who instructed him to take a seat. She removed his boots, massaged his feet, sat on his lap and peppered his face with kisses.

He took her palms and kissed them. He looked at her small frame and inwardly shuttered. The thought of himself even bruising her perfect skin terrorized him. He carried her to the family room, walking in his bare feet. He placed her on the couch, went into the kitchen and secured plates and eating utensils. He helped her plate and then placed the first fork full to her lips. She smiled and took his offered food. He then watched as she took food from her plate and offered it to him. She was waiting for him to pick her up and hold her tight as he took her to their bed. Instead his head was bowed and he then took her hands again and she felt the agony is transmitted.

Very softly he said,

"I am entering the early stages of "My Time." I am fearful Beloved for I do not wish any injury to come to you by my hand."

"Is that all." was her reply.

"I thought there had been a death in the family."

She cradled his face in her hands and kissed him with a kiss that spoke trust, devotion and yearning.

"You will not injure me deliberately and T'Pau will instruct me. Beloved, you need not worry; I will not allow anything to happen to YOU. Her words were like a refreshing release in his mind, and at that point he did take her to their bed. This would prove to be not a night for sleeping. It was a night for affirmation, vocalization of their devotion, and it was almost like their introduction into intimacy, their "first time."

Of course after they had been spent, and he had took a substantial amount of time just observing his Aduna sleep, then Spock retraced his steps to the family room and placed the remaining food in the stasis unit. To waste anything, was not 'The Vulcan Way.


	2. Chapter 2

Unknown

Chapter Two

Records

The next day after his instructional period at the Academy, Spock arrived at Lo'vaak's office. His stay at the medical facilities would be short because the two families would come for dinner this evening. He was very anxious that Nyota be able to question Rachel in private.

When Lo'vaak returned to Spock after running the test, he simply nodded his head. It had already been determined what was in the future, now the readings were just giving Spock some guidelines that would enable him to determine when would be the opportune time for his departure to New Vulcan.

Spock asked Lo'vaak to sit and started,

"I have a request. Please document all your findings. They will become part of a research project that will be a record of my experience. It has occurred to me that there is no documentation of a hybrid's Pon Farr, since for many years, I was the only one. Already we see a marked increase in Vulcan/Terran pairings. The children who come from these bondings will also be like us, hybrids. They must not be kept in the dark about Pon Farr. We cannot follow the example of secrecy that our people have maintained for centuries.

Lo'vaak agreed and immediately retrieved an empty PADD and documented the previous day's visit and readings and then entered the information gathered today and forwarded them to Spock's home. He then composed a note 'verifying' Spock's medical leave request. Spock read and approved and then Lo'vaak sent it to the head of the Xenoliquistic Department at the Academy.

Spock and Lo'vaak knew that any Terran reading the note would look away mystified by the ambiguous words, diagnosis and remedy suggested by the forwarded document signed by the Vulcan healer. The Terran conclusion would be, 'It is a Vulcan matter.' This mindset would serve as a reason not to pursue gaining an understanding about anything contained in that missive.

Lo'vaak questioned Spock,

"Have you been able to determine any physical manifestation of your hormonal imbalance?"

"My powers of concentration have decreased by 20.5%…I have also noticed very slight hand tremors and my required sleep period has increased from three to five hours. I now require that amount of sleep every night to meet my optimum performance level."

Lo'vaak nodded and then smiled,

"It appears that now would be an excellent time for me to win a chess game from you."

As Spock put on his jacket, he mentioned,

This evening "T'Paal will care for the children. I am sure that their stay with her will prove beneficial for all. We will see you at 'Last Meal'."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

As he exited his vehicle his psyche picked up on a particularly distressed wife. Spock entered the house and walked toward their bedroom, he appeared at the door and said,

"My wife, why are you are troubled?"

She looked up at him with tear rimmed eyes and answered,

"I am Just a little bit melancholy... Soon the boys won't need me anymore, to nurse, I mean."

He went to her and as he cupped his wife's chin in his hand and used his thumb to remove the remnants of her tears, he said,

"K'diwa, they will never cease to need you, but what you supply them will change."

Spock raised his eyebrow in an effort to elicit a response from Nyota. She nodded and smiled sadly.

What Nyota did not know is that same feeling would surface again when she sent her sons off on their first day of school, and when they finally left their parental home.

Spock lifted Kov from his wife's arms and placed him in his youth bed and took Nyota into a close embrace and placed his forehead against her's. He surrounded her thoughts with comfort and love. And then with a start she remembered,

"We have company coming."

As if she had been summoned, T'Paal discreetly knocked on the door and said,

"I have prepared last meal with enough to accommodate non-family members. I will bring the other children in here and that will allow adults to take care of matters of importance."

It did not amaze Nyota that T'Paal was able to anticipate needs and address them with efficiency. Of course, that should be expected of one who was part of the familiar bond.

Nyota went to her and bowed her head,

"Thank you _Mother of Us All. _

Spock simply nodded.

They left T'Paal in the rocking chair, to continue her knitting, awaiting the arrival of her 'guests'.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Just as Spock and Nyota reached the family room the door chimed, Christine still had her key and she and Lo'vaak, who was carrying their half sleep daughter, NyTu, entered. Voices were heard from the back and Sirin, Rachel, Jason and Alexander came through the garden door. All eventually made their way into the family room.

The women hugged and kissed, like they didn't live right next door to each other. T'Paal made her entrance and signaled for the children to follow her. She had set up a table and had already brought their meal, plates and silverwear to that area. The children followed like little soldiers and disappeared down the hallway, attune to her mental commands.

T'Paal had made a vegetable curry and flat bread and the meal was eaten in silence. Once finished the men cleared up the table and instructed the ladies to enjoy each other's company. Christine started up the starts to her 'sometime room' and the others followed.

Once the doors were closed Christine said,

"Lo'vaak told me."

Rachel nodded,

"I am also aware."

Nyota bowed her head and with great effort said,

"Spock is terrified, and Vulcans are basically the most fearless of races. His fear is that he might injure me. Christine, perhaps you will not have to go through this experience, but Rachel, I know you have. Are his fears grounded?"

Rachel sighed,

"In my particular case Sirin was deep into the fever when we finally reached our place of isolation. My most unrelenting memory is how the fever changed the person I loved and respected to a whole different individual. For a truth, they are insane and require constant assurance that you will not leave them. You have to explain every absence-'I'm going to the bathroom, I must leave you to get a drink of water'…The insistence of your constant presence, and bodily closeness is their safety net for they are truly looking into the face of death.

If they are not coupled with you, they require skin to skin contact."

Rachel started laughing and said,

"Don't bring any nightgowns, they will destroy them. They view it as competition-something else closer to you than they are.

"I had brought restraints, as I was told, to prevent him from injuring himself, not me. Pain and sex seem to be some form of release for them. That is why there should be nothing around that they might be able to use to injure themselves-it is like they are punishing themselves for being reduced to that state. So it is that the caves have only bare necessities. I did not fear Sirin, I comforted him, bathed his body with water when he had become stilled. Even when he rested which was not a long period at any given time, I lay on top of him to confirm my presence.

"I sincerely believe that my husband did everything in his power to not seriously injure me, to protect me and I came out of the experience a more compassionate, giving person. So, what is a few bruises, aches and bite marks to save your Beloved's life. Their territorial instincts are hightened to the extreme and it is shown in his marking behavior. But in the end, my respect and love for my husband grew because I knew under normal circumstances, he would defend me and willingly sacrifice himself for me with the same passion that I witnessed during Pon Farr.

"Amazingly, the onslaught of Pon Farr is gradual, but it's end sudden-unbelievingly sudden. Once new life is detected, which is from the moment of conception, it is over-your husband is back, the lover of you returns and you have seven years before he must endure it again and you must save him. It is worth it!

Don't be afraid Nyota, you will come out of this alive and more in love than ever before. Trust me on this one."

Christine had listened quietly and simply said,

"Although Lo'vaak believes he will not have this experience, there is no way at present for me to know for a certainty. Spock felt the same way and both he and Spock are hybrids. Their experience would be different, timewise. but there is still the possibility. But, of this I am sure, whatever level of consciousness houses a Vulcan's love it is not erased or disrupted by Pon Farr.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Meanwhile, downstairs in the library the males were engaged in conversation and chess. At this point Lo'vaak was observing every one of Spock's moves and he was able to discern that indeed, his friend's level of concentration was definitely not up to par, not in any way normal. Another indication of progressive loss of control were the hand tremors. The last one Spock experienced had been so severe that he had knocked over several of the surrounding pieces. For a fleeting second a look of consternation crossed Spock's face.

Lo'vaak looked over at Sirin who nodded. He had already experienced Pon Farr with a Terran and he was fully aware of Spock's deep seated fear. Amazingly, Spock was thirty-six years old (by Terran count) and now experiencing his very first Pon Farr. Exactly what had triggered it at this age was unknown, but all the physical tell-tale signs were now present. Sirin decided it was necessary for him to have another talk with his cousin.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The rules in 3D chess indicated that a loss is signaled when a player laid his queen down on the board. Unexpectedly, Spock placed his queen in that prone position, and said to Lo'vaak,

"I concede."

Lo'vaak said,

"I do not accept your surrender. You have played masterfully considering your present state of health. The board set up is stored and we will resume this game once you have returned home.

Spock nodded and almost with a return to his 'old' self he said,

"Do not expect a similar outcome when we resume."

Laughing Lo'vaak replied, "My brother, I do not."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Sirin then sat down facing Spock and said,

"Cousin we must talk."

"I am desirous of that," Spock responded.

"Be aware that your highest mentality is never lost even during Pon Farr. It is in that mindset that we must place our Aduna. So while our life is saved by her, her life must be saved by us, the male Vulcan. It will require the highest level of meditation to insure her place is there, indelibly in our psyche. You are still capable of that.

"It is my understanding that in the caves there are restraints that Nyota might have to use to protect you from harm. She will not use these to protect herself but to prevent certain activities that can be damaging to you. I am sure that Rachel will bring that to Nyota's attention. At that point she is the intellect that will guide you for you cannot guide yourself.

The inception of Pon Farr is gradual, the end is as sudden as turning off a light switch. Conception turns Pon Farr off. Your skin to skin contact especially in her torso area will signal your body to cease production of _yamareen_ and release any residue out of your body through your pores. Within seconds it is over. I remember the stunned look on Rachel face when she awoke and I was cleaned, shaved, dressed and drinking tea."*

Just a suggestion, perhaps tomorrow should be your last day of classes. Your hand tremors will become more obvious with time and it would be best to avoid questions of any nature about your condition. It has been noted that some Vulcans have become enraged when outsiders attempted to find out about a pre-Pon Farr Vulcan's state of health."**

The males heard the descending steps of their Adunas and Nyota's question,

"Who wants desert?"

*See Tuesday With Sirin by Star Quilter57 Chapter 11

**See TOS 'Amok Time'


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I have been remiss in not mentioning that I am a semi-kidnapper. I borrowed children from their parental care…namely Sirin and his family from their 'Mommy,' StarQuilter57. I remain grateful for her allowance of their continued domicile within the confines of some of my stories. (My fellow writer, you are greatly missed).

As usual, I must thank MCeleste for her continued suggestions, support and beta efforts.

Unknown

Chapter Three

Requests

Since it was a week night, after the extended conversations and desert, the guesst left in order to put the children to bed. The children would have to arise early to attend school, or engage in activities having to do with training in The Vulcan Way. The early time was scheduled because children appear to be more receptive to the learning process early in the morning. Although Christine and Lo'vaak's daughter, nicknamed NyTu (her given name is Nyota T'Paal) had awakened and was having so much fun with her 'cousins'.

Christine was quick to notice that Kov seemed to anticipate NyTu's every need and had taken time to teach her the intricate study of sturdy block building. He would put his hand over her's to guide the placement of each piece to it's optimum position. A scientist in the making, or perhaps two, was Christine's thought. So when informed that NyTu had to leave she continued to question her parents about the necessity of their going home, even though it was right next door.

Nyota took her in her arms and said,

"When I return from my trip I will come and get you and then you can spend the entire day with your cousins. Is that satisfactory?

Typically Betazoid, the child said,

"No."

Nyota replied,

"But that is all I can offer right now. So we will work with that, OK?"

Her name sake nodded and Nyota handed her back to mother. The two friends embraced and Nyota said.

"We will contact you before we leave."

Christine's face was grim and she said to her family,

"_Dif-tor heh smusma" _(Live Long and Prosper)

Nyota, with an almost smile replied,

"_Sochya eh dif." _Peace and Long Life

The two 'forever friends' held their gaze for a long while and then the three departed for their home next door."

T'Paal was about to take the twins upstairs to the room set aside for them on the second floor. Nyota kissed each one and Spock sent his desire for them to sleep peacefully as he had been doing even before they were born. As Ta'Paal exited the room she said to Spock and Nyota,

"May your rest be productive."

Nyota often found humor in that statement because it again showed that Vulcan's were superior time/motion experts, ecologists, and a people who recycled almost everything. As a matter of fact, their definition of waste was not a noun but a verb,expressed in a negative sense: _'to use, consume, spend or expend thoughtlessly or carelessly.'_ Thus even their sleeping hours were expected to produce something of value-that indeed was a unique Vulcan mindset.

Spock moved closer to her and said,

"Beloved, your response to NyTu revealed your confidence. We shall come though this experience. But we must weigh all possibilities."

Spock picked up his wife and carried her into the garden. In the far corner was a stone bench, reminiscent of Vulcan furniture. As a matter of fact, the stone carver, K'eel one of the "Survivors"* had presented it to them as a gift after he had visited their home and saw their garden.

Once seated he cradled her gently.

"I will be contact my father to advise him of my present condition. I have no doubt that T'Paal and our sons will be welcomed and taken care of during our absence."

He then took Nyota's hands in his and kissed the palms. Although symbolic, the act was one of a beseecher, a request was in order.

Nyota is fully prepared to assist her husband through his time. After her conversation with Rachel she could see a theme running through that revelation it was the love for your husband, and your Vulcan husband's unfathomable devotion to their Aduna and his family made the providing for your mate's needs during Pon Farr actually a privilege. No doubt as stated, the extra benefit was the forging of an even closer bond. Nyota could not even comprehend how Spock and her bond could get any stronger.

She understood the need for her to be dominant during this time. It sounded so strange-she having to guide, direct, and demand certain conduct from her brilliant husband.

Nyota was also aware of the fact that a bonded female, human or Vulcan faced hormonal changes that coincide with their husband's. It was her belief that when Spock did enter Pon Farr, she would no doubt leave the experience pregnant. In actuality, she felt a warmth spread through her thinking of that possibility.

Spoke was aware of her unstated thoughts. She let out a heartfelt sigh as she thought of that possibility.

Spock held her against his chest and planted kisses upon her hair. He was holding her very tightly and Nyota did notice a different breathing pattern. Looking up into his eyes, he appeared a bit troubled. He studied her face and made this request.

"K'diwa, when my time comes, I will need you in many ways. But, I am also making a request, that might sound bizarre. I want to be able to document my time. The information gained would be invaluable to other Human/Vulcan hybrids. The ones currently registered are young, born since Vulcan was destroyed. As they mature, they will need guidelines to help them when they too face Pon Farr. If we have only sound, narrative, time recorded, later on it can be edited and interpreted. Would you find this to be too invasive?"

Nyota thought,

"We could edit out our personal revelations, and review that data from a scientific point of view. Perhaps such information in book form or narrative could only be obtained from a Vulcan healer, like Lo'vaak or Sirin on a need to know basis. I could see what a valuable tool it could prove to be. It would also prove to be invaluable to the human mates of any of the Vulcan inquirers."

She looked at Spock, and touched his cheek.

"Even when you know you will be in pain, crazed and vulnerable, you are thinking of other's welfare. Every day my love for you grows."

"As does mine for you, A'shayam." He kissed her gently and continued to hold her in his tight possessive embrace.

She felt his body shutter.

"There is another matter My Ashyayam…I do not wish you to speak as I reveal this matter to you. You have already heard the correct information about how my Pon Farr will be terminated-when my seed is implanted. Because of the fact that a Adun treasures the life of his Aduna above his own, I wish you to listen to me very carefully.

"Within the arsenal of Vulcan martial arts are many tools. I must instruct you in only two-_aiyahl _which would render me unconscious and _ke-at-yatar_ which will terminate my life."

Nyota's eyes widen as Spock puts his fingers to her lips and nods his head in the negative. He continued,

"A Vulcan female would not need to learn this because the strength is balanced. In our case, this is not true, my strength is three times greater than a well toned Terran male. You are no match for me A_shayam, _and I am under obligation to protect you with my life.

Nyota, there is something I am certain of, I could not survive without you, but you could survive without me and raise our children. I am just stating facts. It is better for one of us to survive, then for our children to be left as orphans. After meditation tomorrow I will instruct you.

Do you see the logic behind my request K'diwa?"

Nyota had buried her face into his chest and nodded. He then picked her up and started walking towards their house. He was totally aware of how spent he now felt. But, he would have this final night with his beloved before whatever the future would present.

Through the bond he advised his father,

'The approach has come quicker than originally thought. I anticipate the need to leave in two days.'

Sarek's message was,

'Send the children and T"Paal tomorrow morning. That will allow time for you to prepare yourself.'

Spock continued,

'I am sending important original papers, T'Paal will deliver them to you. Live Long and Prosper Father'

'Peace and Long Life to you My Son'


	4. Chapter 4

Unknown

Chapter Four

Being of Sound Mind

Their lovemaking that night was the most tender in Nyota's memory, and Spock with his infallible recall could attest to the truthfulness of his wife evaluation. It was as if they were holding on to each other to save one another from an approaching violent storm. Nyota finally cried herself to sleep as he held her, and then, as usual, he just watched her. It was at that time, in the darkness of night, alone with her, in their bed that he worshiped her, for who she was and for what she had done for him. It was after that period of mental solitude that he left their bed to attend to matters he deemed of utmost importance.

Spock started to pack his clothes and other belongings. If he did not return, he did not want her to have to tend to this. It would place an additional burden on her. His clothing was sparse, mostly instructor's uniforms, a few casual items that Nyota had purchased for him. He packed one uniform to be dressed in before his body was assigned to the fire. He then placed all the PADDs belonging to the Academy in a separate box and labeled it. He packed every book and research paper and labeled that to be given to Sirin. The one remembrance of his mother, that he still had in his possession was a quilt she had made for him. He thought for a moment and placed it in a box wrapped around his _ka'athyra _which would go to his father.

After he had finished that task he stacked the boxes in the hallway. He then went into the library with a empty PADD and started entering,

LAST WILL AND TESTAMENT

Effective Upon My Death

I, S'chin T'gai Spock, son of Sarek, son of Skon, son of Solkor of the house of Surek being of sound mind do declare this to be my Last Will and Testament.

It is my desire that my sons continue in the care of their Terran mother, my aduna. However, I also am desirous of my son's continued education in 'The Vulcan Way' be administered by my _sa-mekh_, Sarek, son of Skon. For that reason, if it is agreeable to S'chan T'gai Nyota, Spock's _kir'an _(widow) I desire her to remove to a place of residence on New Vulcan, so my sons can come to fully embrace The Vulcan Way.

All of my properties and assets I leave to my wife who will, when the time comes, distribute them equitably to my offspring.

BE IT KNOWN that my aduna's knowledge of _aiyahl and __ke-at-yatar _was by my insistence and instruction with the express purpose to guarantee her continued existence. I now make an admission that rests at the center of my human heart, I know that I would be unable to continue without her and I wished to insure the continued presence of one parent for my sons.

My body, dressed in my Star Fleet Instructor's uniform, should be consign to the fires and my katra to New Vulcan's 'Hall of Remembrances.'

At the bottom, written in Swahili were the words:

_Beloved:_

'_Kiss our sons every night for me and tell them of our love. May they as adults find a love as great as ours._

_Your Spockh_

With his father and step mother on the view screen, to witness this act, Spock read the document and then signed it and then immediately forwarded a copy for Sarek and his wife to sign. A tangible copy would be delivered by T'Paal.

He spoke the familiar words,

"Live Long and Prosper. Father."

He did not wait for the proper response and just ended the transmission and the screen went black.

Spock then sent a message to Star Fleet Academy advising them that due to health issues he would have to leave for New Vulcan earlier that anticipated so he would not be teaching this day.

Going outside to the meditation alcove he lit the flame. He remained in that state until his family joined him, at which time they meditated together.

Once that family ritual was completed and they had taken First Meal, the Embassy car arrived. T'Paal had packed everything necessary and the twins kissed their parents and as Spock had done since before their birth, he wished them everything good that day could offer. They then departed to see their grandfather. They were just getting use to Sarek's wife, _T'Nere. _She was very compassionate and did not insist on them calling her _ko'mekh-il _(grandmother) Truly, the person who most fit that designation was T'Paal and T'Nere knew that.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Spock's hands were steepled, typical of his appearance when he was acting as an instructor. So, it was appropriate as they walked over to an open space in the garden. Spock embraced his wife and from that contact was fully aware of her mental state.

"_K'diwah_, these are extreme measures that probably will not be necessary. But, we must be prepared for all possibilities. He requested that she stand facing him and then took her small hand in his and placed it at the crook of his neck. He inquired,

"Do you feel the pulsing there?"

She nodded.

"What you must do is wait until the silence between the pulses and then press hard. This will cut the blood supply to the brain, causing the victim to be neutralized. Now, I want you to practice the _aiyahl _on me.

Although while at the Academy Nyota had become very proficient in the martial arts offered, and in addition had background in her country's specialized form of defense, Kok'awa/Dambe-she hesitated. Then she finally requested that they move to a grassy area, so that his fall would not be on such a hard surface.

Spock admired her confidence and agreed.

In the midst of his recitation to explain the elements that contributed to the success of that form of defense, he collapsed, after all, she had always been a quick study. As he regained consciousness he was able to observe his wife, with the first smile he had seen on her face in two days. She said,

"…As you were saying…"

She offered her hand to assist him up and then found herself on top of his prone body. Their foreheads touched and she was overwhelmed by his thoughts which were like continuous snap shots of their life together. They lay on the grass in silent communication and then Spock returned to the business at hand.

Effortlessly he rose to his feet with her in his arms said, now the _ke-at-yatar-_deadly force. He again stood before her and she turned away. He said, _ko'mekh t' Spockh sa-fus la' _(Mother of my sons, attend).

She turned to face him and he observed her bottom lip was trembling.

"Beloved, we must be prepared."

Taking her hands he kissed her palms and said,

"What I will now show you is so secret that only those of the highest degree of _a'su'mo (martial arts)_ know of it. Knowledge of it would provide an unfair advantage in combat between Vulcans."

Taking her hand he placed it where in a Terran their liver would be located. It was there, under the extended rib cage that Nyota felt his heart's rapid beat.

"Between the third and fourth ribs is the area that controls the heart's rhythm, if disrupted, even for a very short while, we die. It is a painless death and for you to accomplish this you must first perform _aiyahl. _You will have access because we will both be unclothed.

"Beloved, you must not think of it as my death, but your life. I will mark that area of my body indelibly before we depart.

"I have read all of the Terran holy books and there is a statement from one that says, 'No one has greater love than this, that someone should surrender his soul in behalf of his friends'** This I am not wanting to do, but I am willing to do. And be assured that if there is any rational, conscious thought before I die it will be of you and of our sons."

Nyota now took Spock's hands and turned the palms upward and lowered her lips to them and tenderly kiss first one then the other. Looking up she said,

"Spock, I love you with my entire being. I will do all in my power to insure that both of us return to this place and here I will bear you another child."

With that she initiated the kiss and sent him how she envisioned their continued life together and then laid her head on his chest. He then stroked her back as he kissed the top of her head.

*See The Continuing San Francisco Saga Chapter Fourteen

**The Holy Bible St John 15:13


	5. Chapter 5

Unknown

Chapter Five

The Future

One of the first things a military persons learns, is how to pack with an eye toward economy of space and efficiency. So it was that these two travelers just had one bag each to bring with them. Sarek had advised Spock that the vehicle would arrive to pick them up in time for them to enjoy Second Meal together. Spock was not sure how food would set on his stomach, but determined that he probably would be able to tolerate a bowl of plomeek soup and some tea.

They were just about to leave when the com unit signaled and Christine hurriedly said,

"Ny, we are coming right over."

Lo'vaak, Christine and NyTu could be seen exiting their door and crossing their adjoining lawn. Of course, Lo'vaak was carrying NyTu, Christine had a small package in her hand.

Lo'vaak and Spock greeted one another and then Lo'vaak asked,

"May I have permission to touch your wife."

Spock nodded, but Lo'vaak could see he was under stress. He approached Nyota who he viewed as Christine's 'sister'.

"My Sister, I leave the continued life of my brother in your hands."

He kissed the top of her head and continued,

"Christine has something to give you."

Christine led Nyota to the side and handed her a small package, she explained,

"Nyota, this is part of a package we received from 'The Survivor's' outpost. The Herbalist sent these herbs to Lo'vaak. At the settlement The Herbalist has been running a test to determine its effectiveness against the raging of Pon Farr. Give this to Spock in the water he drinks, seep it in the water that you bath him in, and rub the seeped herb on his skin, for they can absorb moisture through their pores. When he sleeps, wrap it in a cloth and put it under his nose so that he can inhale it. It is thought that although Pon Farr is a necessary event in the Vulcan's life, if its fury is negated and trampled down then it will never be feared again. Hopefully the herb will have a beneficial effect on Spock's hormone levels.

Kissing Nyota and holding her tightly she shared her surprise,

"Come home pregnant with a girl for my son."

Nyota beamed,

"How far along are you?"

"Not sure."

Tipping her head in her husband's direction she said,

"My living, walking pregnancy test advised me this morning. By the time you get back I will have the specifics."

Then turning extremely serious she said,

"As far as it is possible both of you return as better persons than you are now. I love you both."

The embassy's vehicle pulled up and the driver exited to open the door for his passengers. He nodded at Spock who recognized him as one of the guards from the front gates at the Embassy,

Spock greeted the Vulcan and asked how his family was faring. He was advised that all were well and then he backopened the door for his passenger. As they pulled off Nyota face was pressed against the window as she waved…and wondered.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The family was gathered in the formal dining room. T'Paal had seated the boys at the table after instructing them on the mores of Vulcan dining. While, at their home there might be lapses in the custom, here, in this formal setting, The Vulcan Way reigned supreme.

Spock ate sparingly. As he had anticipated, a heavy meal would not set well. The plomeek soup and tea would have to suffice. When Nyota saw any evidence of a hand tremor she would place her small hand over his protectively. She noticed the change in her husband's posture. The once ramrod straight back had slowly changed into one of rounded shoulders and bowed head, it was most disturbing. Spock's breathing was becoming labored.

After the meal Sarek asked Spock to join him in his office. Once they entered and the door was closed. He asked his son to be seated.

" Through our bond I have sensed your deep concern about your Aduna. I wanted to bring this information to your attention, to ease your unrest; my son, your mother survived all of 'my times'. In all your experience do you ever recall your mother as a broken, battered, bruised Terran woman?"

The outward manifestation of the acceptance of this revelation was similar to the one those many years ago on the Enterprise's Transporter Room One when his father speaking of his mother, stated, 'I married her because I loved her.' Now, the evidence of the realization of these facts was similar-the noticeable tic in Spock's neck.

Spock rose and put forth the best effort to assume the posture that so identified him,

"Father, this information has been invaluable. Thank you for rescuing a uninformed male from unwarranted concerns. He immediately sent this information to Nyota, who sent him a mental smile.

The Vulcan craft was loaded and final instruction was given to the Embassy staff. The family boarded and for the first time in his life, Spock displayed weakness, put his head on Nyota's shoulder and slept.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

At the landing pod the ambassador's vehicle was waiting. The family was immediately transported to Sarek's residence. Through their bond, T'Pau was advised of the family's arrival. Once settled and Spock had gone to meditate, Nyota asked to speak privately with her father-in-law.

Once they entered Sarek's office he indicated that she be seated in front of his desk.

"My daughter, you have concerns. Spock's concerns have bled into you. Let me advise you what I shared with your Adun. My beloved, Amanda went through the fires with me with no enduring or obvious damage to her person."

"Father, that is indeed a comfort."

She then slipped the small package that had been given her out of her pocket and displayed it on her uplifted palm. Sarek opened the top drawer of his desk and displayed an identical offering.

"I see you have been in touch with the Survivors."

"Yes, I had heard of extensive research and testing with a view to lessen the uncontrollable nature of Pon Farr. I was advised that the shelf life of this herbal mixture is quite short."

He handed his small bag to add to her meager supply and instructed that its use had to be documented for review by Lo'vaak and Sirin.

Nyota then confirmed Spock's desire to have the experience documented visually and aurally as an educational tool for use by other hybrids. If posture could indicate a degree of pride, she did detect that in her father-in-law. She then revealed the need for her to visit the caves to set up the equipment.

Sarek finally addressed Nyota,

"Daughter, I have no doubt that my son will successfully pass through the fires. I also am certain that no lasting harm will come to either one of you. In your absence, my grandsons will be kept occupied and challenged. T'Paal will see to their every need. Allow your entire focus be on your Adun, my son."

"My father, would it be possible for me to go to the caves now, with T'Paal to set up the necessary equipment?"

"I will advise T'Pau of your request and the purpose of your early visit to the caves. I will override any of her objections."

"Thank you Father."

Nyota was grateful that T'Paal knew where the caves were located, she directed Nyota down the dusty roads and assisted her with the bags that had to be carried and then aided her as she secured the recording devices. Touches were lit at the place of bonding, the _koon'ut_. T'Pau was standing awaiting their arrival.

T'Pau greeted them with the statement,

"_Sarek's safu, Spock's aduna, _(Sarek's son's wife), you and he must present yourself before me before you both can enter the caves. I bow to my son's direction in allowing these holy grounds to be tainted by modern inventions. I have been advised that this action along with activities by a group of Vulcan on Terra might at some future time aid our Vulcan male population. I will open the area to you. The only requirement is that when you leave, make sure that the door is securely closed to prevent entry by a beast, insect or reptile."

"I will, Honored Mother."

With that affirmation, T'Pau left and traveled in the direction of Sarek's house. Nyota was certain that the reason for her visit would be see, test, examine and investigate, her great grandsons, Kov and Zon.

Upon entering, Nyota saw how the cave would lend itself to the recording of these events. There were ledges around the perimeter of the cave. There was a stone hewn tub, and stone slabs apparently for sleep. It did not take long to set up the recording devices and energy stood back and examined what would be her home for as long as necessary. She and T'Paal slipped quietly out of the door and tested it to be assured that it was indeed closed.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

When T'Paal and Nyota arrived back at Sarek's home she immediately observed that her sons were engaged in fluent conversation with T'Paal.

Nyota observed the scene and Spock was not present. The only place she felt he could be was in their room meditating. She would acknowledge all present in the family room then go to him.

It was as she had predicted, he was in deep meditation, and did not even recognize her presence. She wondered how that was possible, during Pon Farr her scent should have caused a reaction.

She went and knelt next to him and heard his rapid breathing halt. A voice she had never heard before said,

"Aduna, you should not be here."

"Do you want to go to the caves now?"

"I burn, I burn!"

Spock's body was trembling and he was rocking back and forth.

Nyota rose to her feet and went to speak to Sarek.

"Father of me, your son is burning. We must go to the caves. I do not wish our sons to be exposed to the sights and sounds that would be most disturbing to them. Could you advise T'Paal of the need to remove our sons from the great room? Please also tell our Great Mother about your son. Do you wish to see him.?"

"My daughter, any other male in his presence at this point would appear as a rival for you. Take him to the caves, T'Pau will meet you there.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: NyotaRules, one of my loyal readers, mentioned that eighteen Pon Farrs was excessive. (She even provided me with a time line to prove her point-Thank you Nyota Rules). I had based that figure on something mentioned in a TOS story by Mary Stacy entitled, 'The End of All Things'. According to that fic, Sarek and Amanda were married 125 years-quite a feat-in that story, Sarek even had to comment on that fact. If you have not read that story, please take the time to do so, it is one of the most beautiful written about that couple.

So dear readers, overwhelmed as I was by this wonderful piece, I was blinded to the fact that in the A/U of StarTrek 2009, Amanda does not live out her days. (as could be noted from my shock when she disappeared before our eyes in the movie). So, I am going to correct two items in the previous postings-the number of Pon Farrs that Amanda endured and the fact that pregnancy and a battle that led to the death of the rival, were not the onlythings that could signal the end of Pon Farr. My sister M'Celeste brought to my attention that male Vulcans could be serviced by comforters who apparently did not become pregnant during this time. Perhaps this was due to some sort of birth control that was administered. Copulation in itself some unknown designated degree could also end the male Vulcan's time. (That's a whole 'nother' story).

Again, thanks for reading.

Botsey

Unknown

Chapter Six

Change

On the way to New Vulcan, T'Paal had advised Nyota about the characteristics that Spock would manifest during 'The Fires'. As Nyota understood it, Pon Farr was **initiated by** a steady rise in the normally barely traceable hormone yamareen, but the condition was **fueled by** the sporadic release of massive amounts of this product that poured into the Vulcan male's bloodstream. After the emotional, physical, and mental control these hormone produced worked its way out of the males system through copulation, or battle, its elevation would drop, for a brief amount of time. It would be at that time the male might sleep. He would awaken suddenly with any subsequent massive hormone release.

Nyota knew during Spock very short periods of sleep she would check the equipment but she was aware that it must be done swiftly because, even in that state, he would sense her absence.

Although T'Paal had never married, the female tendency to talk about subjects that might be consider taboo, was not just limited to Terran female society. She also advised Nyota, just as Rachel had, to give him the skin to skin contact that he would demand and absolutely need during his time. Nyota had placed a portable energy devise, a cup and bowl on one of the ledges along with her two bags of herbs and the bag containing pain killers, ointments and packaged moistened clothes. Since the herb was in powdered form, she had considered the practicality of rubbing some of the herb on her body. She knew he would mark her and the essence of the herb on her would be transferred to him.

Sarek had removed himself from the great room and T'Paal had taken the children to bed. It was into this empty space that two person emerged, one, a tiny woman, supporting her much taller, stronger, male companion. They exited the building, she had covered his trembling shoulders with a blanket which she knew she would have to leave at the cave entrance.

She attempted to support him and like a person struggling to maintain his dignity, he tried to square his shoulders and walk upright. It was a brave attempt, a measure of his determination to hold on to his sanity and dignity as long as he could. So he held his wife's shoulders with one arm and with palms open and arm not quite straight he attempted and was successful in balancing himself as they walked the road to the cave's entrance.

T'Pau met them at the entrance and questioned Nyota,

"Are thee here willingly to service the needs of your Adun?"

Nyota bowed her head and heard Spock's breathing change again.

"Honored Mother, Yes I am."

"Then go, and create new life."

There was a small room that was closed off from the cave's entrance. There you left your clothing and put on which could be best described as a white light weight nondescript garment. As she touched Spock to assist him his trembling increased. He simply ripped his shirt off, but allowed her to remove the rest of his garments. His flesh was so hot to the touch, it was indeed apply named, "The Fires". The heat was so intense that Nyota thought that if Spock had been a Terran, his brain would literally cook.

When they entered the cave, Nyota noticed that there was a receptacle filled with water setting in the hewn out tub. She led Spock to one of the stone beds and sat down next to him. The tops of these stone blocks were smooth as glass. Nyota was unable to determine if this was because they had been polished or worn.

"Spock then said the last rational thing that would past his lips until this ordeal was over,

"Forgive me My Nyota."

He then heard the sound of cloth ripping and then all was red, all he saw was red and a voice that was foreign to him, it roared, "Mine!

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

As soon as Nyota sensed he was sleeping, she checked the equipment, and made tea. She brewed it in a bowl so it could serve two purposes, for him to sip, if she could get him to do it, and for her to pour on his body for his pores to receive the moisture.

She was amazed that as she carefully poured out small amounts of the lukewarm liquid upon his body, steam would arise as his pores opened to take in the much needed liquid. The bowl was returned and she placed a small amount of the herb on her shoulders, neck and face. She then carefully positioned herself on his hot, prone body and waited for the next onslaught.

The once gentle, man had changed, of course, not of his own volition. Nyota had lost count of the times he had taken her. At this point he had been bathed several times with the herb as she poured the liquid on him, he had sipped the tea a few times as she poured the liquid in his cupped hands, so out of character for one who never touched his food. Sh then reapplied the herb on her skin in areas where she anticipated his lips would rest, but his body stilled contained the fury.

He was still beneath her, his breathing ragged. She had soaked a cloth in the tea and was allowing the liquid to drip into his mouth. She did notice that his breathing was beginning to change, not markedly, but noticeable to her because of her sensitive aural perception.

Nyota knew that Pon Farr could last for days or weeks, depending upon the females reception of the male's life force. It had just been a day and one half that they had started their isolation. Perhaps it was too soon to expect either reason for termination, pregnancy or the herb. Up to that point Nyota had not used any of the defensive tactics that she had been taught nor had she sensed the need to retrain him. She fingered the spot on Spock's body where he had marked for her application of pressure that would end his life. His devotion overwhelmed her.

Spock awoke and turned them both over so he was above her and for the first time since the ordeal began there appeared to be a glimmer of reasoning in his eyes. He began, not with the fury and intensity that had marked their previous joinings, this was almost bordering on tenderness. As he collapsed his hand came to rest across her stomach and his eyes opened wide,

"It is a female."

And for the first time in his life, for the first time in her life she heard her husband laugh, a joyous laugh of triumph and then he rolled over and placed his hand protectively on her stomach, laid his head on her chest and succumbed to sleep.

As her husband lay there, Nyota caressed her husband's head. She started calculating-His calm had started before determining the pregnancy, the only answer had to be the herb-it had fostered change. Change for every Vulcan, male and female, wherever they existed in the galaxy. No more would this be a whispered fear. Nature had won the battle with herself. An herb from Terra would tame the beast of Vulcan. This would mean great things for 'The Survivors'.

On Terra, at the 'Survivor's Outpost, the tests had been administered to Vulcan males as their hormone levels increased. In Spock's case they were administered to him after the signs of Pon Farr were full blown. It appeared they had a 'win-win' situation. Nyota listened to the soft breathing of her Adun and at that moment she fully realized what Rachel had told he was so true...

'You will leave that experience more in love than ever.'

Nyota reasoned, 'For the first time ever, he needed me, my self-sufficient, all wise, ever precise, always protective, totally in control, husband needed me. I feel empowered to love him more.'

As she kissed his brow and moved closer to his cooling body she repeated the words he so often directed towards her, _Taluhk nash-veh k'dular _(I cherish thee) as she held his hand in the finger embrace.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

When they exited the cave and climbed the dusty road returning to home, T'Pau observed them. Him straight and tall, she, graceful and supportive.

She thought,

'Another life to add to the clan. This one will have the intellect of it's brothers' and the grace of the mother.

Although initially she had opposed the marriage of her son to a Terran female, Amanda had proved to be the best mate for her son, constantly challenging him. Now her grandson had chosen a similar path. Perhaps one of her grandsons will return to Vulcan to find a mate and she anticipated being able to witness it and eventually hold a great, great-grand child.

For such is the nature of change.'

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

T H E E N D


End file.
